goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Go!Animate Crossover Movie)/Trailers
See the page topic: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Go!Animate Crossover Movie Teaser Trailer (Logos show Columbia/Regency/Go!Animate Studios (Train Version) logos) (Sparkles appear randomly around the screen until a tunnel is zoomed in) Announcer: This January, take a magical trip to a world unlike any other. An enchanting place where adventure is only a whistle away. (shows Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel) Columbia Pictures and Regency Enterprises present, a Go!Animate Studios production, Alvin Hung, Zac Efron, Doug Lennox, and Thomas. Thomas: Little engines can do big things. Diesel 10: (menacing Thomas slowly with his claw) Things are gonna change round here, puffball. P.T. Boomer: (menacing the audience on a motorcycle) You've heard him. Things we all change here to the lost engine. Announcer: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Go!Animate Crossover Movie. Rolling Into Theaters Everywhere January 2007. Trailer with Alvin Hung (Logos show Columbia/Regency/Go!Animate Studios (Train Version) logos when Alvin Hung is reading the script) Alvin Hung: (to audience) So let me get this straight. You must be wondering why I'm reading this script, well, because there will be a movie here in a snap… (hands out a whistle) with a whistle! (uses his whistle to vanish with gold sparkles, teleporting to Sodor) Woah! I'm in the Island of Sodor, so I wonder why Thomas is here. Thomas: Hey there, Alvin Hung. Are you having a great break? P.T. Boomer: Yeah? Have you? Alvin Hung: Well, yes. If you… (hears a horn sound) what is that? Diesel 10: I'm here with P.T. Boomer, and that Twinkle Toes, are going to find a lost engine to destroy you! Alvin Hung: Oh dear, that's them. (groans) Announcer: (with Alvin Hung's voice) Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Go!Animate Crossover Movie. Rolling into theaters everywhere January 20th. Trailer With Cell Phone Campaign *(Logos show Columbia/Regency/Go!Animate Studios (Train Version) while Diesel 10 is admiring himself on a rock.) *'Diesel 10:' Pinchy, you've captured the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry. Alright, listen up you two. I have a job for you, guys. I ain't got time to say both names. *'P.T. Boomer:' But WE have time to say both names too. *'Diesel 10:' We've come back to find a steam engine. *'Splatter:' That's easy. *'Dodge:' They're everywhere. *'Diesel 10:' Not that one I want. She escaped me once before as long as she exists, so to the… (Then there was trouble. A cell phone interrupts his speech.) Hey, is that a cell phone? You better turn that off or I'll destroy you with my claw! *'Peter Bogdanovich:' (closing his cell phone) That wasn't me. It was one of the group of people. *'Diesel 10:' Oh, this is why we can't make movies. *'Announcer:' No relights on unexpected calls. Please turn off your cell phones and enjoy the Go!Animate Crossover Movie of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Visit your website at www.IMAX.com for more information. Trailer With Cell Phone Campaign Two *(After the Columbia/Regency/Go!Animate Studios (Train Version) logos are shown, Mr. Conductor is laying down on the grass.) *'Mr. Conductor:' (in his head) The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my gold dust. What is the source of my gold dust? (The last image shows a phone booth, the dream ends when he hears a sound of phone ringing) Did I say anything about cell phones? I'm trying to lay down there. This is the IMAX theater! No cell phones! *'Announcer:' Don't bring phones in the theater. Please turn them off and enjoy the Go!Animate Crossover Movie of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Rated G. In theaters January 20th. Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movie Trailers